the mighty ducks: Guess who's joining part.1
by Stefa Roberts
Summary: it's a cute lil story about the time after the guys got to puckworld.


**__**

The Mighty Ducks: Guess who is joining?part1

Authors note: The characters and everything else except Sandybelong to Disney ECT. The ducks are in their own places now, This is for all the Romantic's and please if I use any other titles don't sue me they don't belong to me well read on and enjoy! ^_^ by Stefa Roberts

On Puckworld in a town with many a population living and re-building there ruined city. "_Ahhh this sucks I want to have some fun!" _A young female with 5 feet of flame red hair was talking to Mallory. "_Settle down Sandy you maybe my cousin but I won't hesitate to backhand ya!" _Mallory said to her cousin Sandy. Sandy was newly 18 she was about 5'4 tall and had a slim figure except for her medium size chest and her body as well as her face was beautiful. She kinda looked like Mallory but She had pale brown feathers and weighed about 110 pounds. She was impatient and wanted to go to the mall with Nosedive and Wildwing it had been three years since the six of them came back to Puckworld, after they left since the city was rebuilt. In total it had been almost four years since they were gone but now they were back and they saw many a change on Puckworld. Sandy was a flirt now and flirted with Wildwing and Nosedive the most that made her cousin mad at her because she swore one day it would turn on her._ "Ok you can go but you will be back in two hours got it!" _Mallory said because her cousin's parents were killed in the invasion and now she lived with Mal and her husband. Sandy smiled and grabbed her bag o' stuff and put it over her right shoulder. She was wearing jean shorts

And had on a tight red jersey that had long sleeves and on her shirt was the ducks symbol on it. She zoomed out with her headphones on listen to her rock music. 

She roller bladed to the Mallard mall to meet her favorite guys and hopefully gets to go shopping with them today. She spotted Nosedive and simply grabbed his arm and was stopped instantly when he fell with her to the ground. "_AHHH!" _They both yelled as they fell to the hard floor. Nosedive fell first with Sandy on top of him She was blushing and he just simply smiled and they both got up and Nosedive helped her off the floor and onto her feet. "_Thanks Dive! Hey where Wildwing?" _She asked while pressing a button that made her shoes make the skates go back in. "Ahhh he's over at the booth talking with the ladaes!"He said in his normal teenager kinda accent. But sandy thought since when did Wildwing really talk to the ladies? She shrugged and turned around to bump right into Duke. She fell on her cute butt again making her thin black lined glasses fly of somewhere. Duke had met this young cousin of Mallory but only when she was 15 but now she was of age and he still tried to act as dashing and as charming as he could (that's not hard for old duke). 

He helped her up and gave her back her glasses saying "_My, my Nosedive you didn't tell me you had such a lovely girlfriend." _She blushed a little when she put on her glasses and looked at Nosedive who was giving him that "she is not my girlfriend she is a friend" look. "_Oh how nice to see such a gentleman of yourself still exists." _She said in her flattering female voice. She brushed some of her hair to the side to get a good look at the handsome and dashing Duke who bowed and said "_Tis an honor to be flattered by a lady such as you." _They both exchanged smiles and went back to paying attention to Wildwing and Nosedive who were flirting with the ladies yet again. Sandy sighed and dragged them over to where Duke and here were by their shirt collars. _"Oh hi Sandy! How have you been? "_Wildwing asked trying to be nice. "_Fine and dandy and how have your flirting trips been? Good I see!" _She said nailing them right on the act. The all walked and joked and talked on for about an hour and stopped at the occasional shop to either eat or to get something or in Nosedives case to play video games. 

Duke, Nosedive and even surprisingly Wildwing was caught by sandy while they were um observing her body. Sure they hadn't seen her until they got back but did they have to act like it was their job to make sure she was developing right? She took special interest in the males but not enough for them to stare at her ass 24 hours, 7 days a week. She often warned she would tell Mallory about what they were doing, but they didn't really care because she had a husband that did that to her so not much to say there. "_Why don't we go to a movie?"_ Suggested Wildwing gets bored of going all over the place. "_YAY LET'S GO!" _Duke and Nosedive said in agreeing. She had no other choice but to go. She was literally dragged with her legs swaying in the air by the three and straight into a movie theater, which she didn't get a look at the movie title and was seated in the middle of Duke and Nosedive. _"Oh boy this is not good I am stuck between a flirt and a pro flirt. Someone is going to get grabbed and I think it is going to be me!" _She thought. 

The movie started out with the credits but it was a total action movie a major Guy flicks. Sandy sighed and leaned a little bit in her seat when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and she looked to the left to see Duke making his first move on her. Then she felt friction when Nosedive tried the same forming it from a yawn/stretch and felt Dukes arm on her shoulder before his. The both exchanged a "_back off I am warning you_" look to each other, they both gritted their teeth to each other. Sure she was younger then them especially for Duke but she was beautiful enough I guess for him to step in and try his luck. She giggled and said "_Have to go to the bathroom for a sec I will be back." _The Ducks gave her the puppy eyes treatment as she went away and Duke and Nosedive started to argue again, with poor Wildwing stuck in the middle of it. Sandy went to the bathroom and started to think "_OK here are my options either go with Nosedive he has a sense of humor he is cute not all that smart and a good fighter. Or go with Duke he is handsome dashing has a sense of humor and is an Ex thief. "_She looks to the camera "_what is a girl to do now days?" _She goes back and puts some makeup on and walks out stretching a bit. "_Well now that I am free from the guy flick for a sec what to do?" _ Sandy looked around and spotted a photo both that was a buck so she went for it. But she knew the guys wouldn't want to be left out so she went back into the movie to see the movie was ending.

_"Welcome back sandy!" _Wildwing said like he and her was the only sane person or she was going to save him form the fight he got into the middle of. Sandy smiled "_Hey guys since the movie is over wanna go get some pictures of us?" "Yeah that would be a great Idea Girly girl!" _Nosedive said in his now excited voice. He grabbed her right arm with his and Duke did the same with her left arm and escorted her to the photo booth. They did some funny poses and some normal one's two were the funniest the first was Duke and Nosedive being held back by Wildwing while Sandy was in the middle smiling. The second was Nosedive and Duke kissing her on her cheeks with her blushing and Wildwing holding up a "this is getting rated R" sign up. They all laughed and split up the pictures amongst each other. Of course Duke and Nosedive got the partner picture of Sandy and each of the guys being alone with her in the picture. She got the group photo with all of the guys hugging her and her blushing and smiling. "_Won't Mallory LOVE this one?" _She giggled, It was pretty late now time for her to be getting home before her cousin started a fit abut her staying out too long. They all decided to walk her to her house for protection reasons. But when they came to her new house and it was time to for that always appreciated good night kiss. ********************

Wildwing kissed her hand and Nosedive kissed her cheek but Duke went a little far and did the romantic by grabbing her and twisting her over and kissing her right on the beak like in the romance movies. Sandy was left breathless as Nosedive and Wildwing had their eyes as big as beach balls at what had just happened. Duke just smirked and went on about something and sexes appeal. They went to their homes and Sandy went in smiling ignoring her cousin and her husband and went to her room where she had to write something special in her Diary today. Her room was painted so that every time the lights would go out that it would look like she was in space right then and there. Her bed was kinda small with blue velvet sheets and some red pillows. She took her roller shoes and set them next to her dresser/mirror and changed into a very long white shirt that said "_Ducks Rock!_" On it. She put away her glasses in the top drawer and sat down in her seat and began to comb her hair saying "_well he sure did go a bit forward on that move he's Lucky I like him or would of kicked him right then and there!" _She said trying not to be harsh. She looked to the clock that said 1:00 am on it and she dove on her bed and curled up with her pillows and sheets and went to bed after she wrote in her Diary and after she had framed the picture in the front of the Diary. 

The next morning she felt great in fact she never felt better she hopped in the shower and thanked god that the school was still under construction and that she only had to study on combat and survival skills form time to time. After a couple of minutes she hopped out and dried herself off and went back into her room to find something to wear. She found out all of her clothes were being washed and only found a pair of kind of ripped up jeans that were kinda baggy and a white tight belly shirt that would obliviously show some of her cleavage. She put it on and tied her hair into a long three stranded braid that would go behind her back. She grabbed on her wrist communicator slash beeper and put it on over one of her black fingerless leather gloves. She put on her roller shoes and went down stairs for something to eat. "_Morning everyone!" _She said in a cheerful voice, "_Morning Sandy if you would like anything you'll find it in the cupboards!" _

Mallory replied knowing what she was looking for in about 7 am in the morning.

She ate her cereal quick and hopped out the window saying goodbye to her cousin and Rance. She went to the old Ruin Park to think about some things. She followed the cloaked man to a pair of steel doors. She slipped in before he shut it completely and hid behind him as he left down the dark hallway. She followed behind him slowly and saw the Symbols B.o.t.B her memory came back to her for a sec "_It's the Brotherhood of the Blade society I heard about them and how Duke use to be in it! Well I guess he is back and ready to kick some tail." _She thought as she walked in spying Duke but he was with someone else and when she got a closer look she saw it was Nosedive and Duke both together talking about something. The next thing she knew a guard spotted and began to chase her down the halls. Sandy ran past Duke and Nosedive who now were knocked over totally confused. They only saw a female figure and then a cloaked guard chasing after her. Sandy ran down to a right hallway to come to a dead end "_Oh this is great I was a member back in my old town and now their after my butt again!"_ She proclaimed. The guard came at her ready to either capture or kill her the surprise was when he was about to grab her she turned around and gave him a good hard round house to his jaw.

He flew back onto his back and Sandy smirked and jumped over him. "_OK got to get away! But how?"_ Sandy thought as she was walking down some hallways looking for a way out. The next thing she knew she ran right into two special guards who would have been special because they were trained better then the guard at the door.

Sandy tried to punch one and he deflected with ease and punched her back making Sandy fall to her knees. She tried to get up but was knocked out by a hard chop to the back of her neck. The next thing Sandy knew is that she was being held over a man's shoulder everything was fuzzy and she fell in unconscious. In Sandy's dream she woke up in nothing and only had a pink silk sheet over her. Naturally she covered her body with the blanket and looked around it was like she was in space the stars all around her and total silence. She thanked god no one else was here with her in her dream and sat up on the nothing that was holding her up. The outta no where three male figures came from the space in front of her. It was Duke, Nosedive and Wildwing but the only thing shocking was they had nothing on they were bare nude they were cut of by the space covering their pelvic region and only showed enough to see their abs and a little bit of their hips. Sandy was blushing and hides her face in the sheets because she never thought of the guys like this before.

The next thing she knew Nosedive and that was calling her woke her up. She fluttered her eyes open a bit and slowly stood up rubbing her neck. She was on the bottom bunk of a twin bunk bed when she looked around she saw that it had to of been Dive's and Dukes room. Sandy could tell because two things made it obvious one the comic books all around the place and two the swords and other weaponry on the wall. Her right hand was being held by Nosedive and Duke was sitting on the bed both looking at her. Sandy grabbed her glasses and put them on to see and asked "_where am I?" "You're in our room in the Brotherhood of the Blade." _Duke replied. "_So sandy have any wet dreams about us?" _Nosedive joked with a smirk on his face "_what...um no way don't make me bust your beak." _She said kinda blushing and calmed down and came back to Duke who was up in her face looking at her eyes. "_Can I try something for a sec?" _Duke asked. Sandy nodded and he reached for her glasses and pulled them off slowly her eyes were an almond shape and in her head kinda if she squinted it would look like she couldn't see at all, but they were beautiful. 

Sandy gave him that innocent flirting look with her eyes half open and smiled half way. Duke smiled and they looked at each other for a bit until Nosedive who was now annoyed popped his head in the middle saying "_Should I go because this is getting a little bit mushy girly girl!" _They both snapped out of it and went back to the matters at hand. "_So are you guys going to take me to your leader or what?" _Sandy giggled. She was led down a hall that seemed like they were traveling for hours at a time. Sandy was breathing hard because she knew not what was going to happen to her she might even never see her Cousin and Rance again, but she really didn't like Rance so no big one there. She met some interesting people including a person she never saw before but he was half as charming as Duke his name was Falcone and he saw Duke and Nosedive and especially Sandy. 

"_Why duke why haven't you introduced your charming friend to me yet?" _He said while giving her the flirters look. "_Oh because I don't want her to catch the chump disease."_ Duke replied in a sarcastic tone that made Sandy giggle and made Falcone almost red with anger. Duke and Falcone began to argue and Nosedive pulled sandy to the side a bit to talk with her. "_Hey sandy are you getting kinda bored at this?" _He asked "_Bored stiff.... Wait take that one back!" _She giggled that made Nosedive blush a little. Then Nosedive was pulled into the argument with Duke and Falcone and Sandy went about to explore a bit. ****************************************************************************

She walked down some hallways looking for something to do and bumped into a couple of members of the brotherhood and just tries to ignore them. She shot up suddenly when she felt a hard slap to her bum (I don't know why but the word bum instead of butt is funny). She turned around with her fist's balled up ready to knock someone's beak off. She saw it was either Duke or Nosedive both were snickering a bit and tried to have straight faces on. "_Ok here's my Idea I have about three days open before I have to get back to the real world ok? So I was thinking about a date idea first is duke then dive then Wing," _she decided that if she was going to date one of them she would have to see what they were like alone without anyone around to cause peer pressure or stress. 

Nosedive and Duke were still fighting about why Nosedive wasn't chosen first instead of Duke and Duke defended about that with him. She sighed and found the exit and left with a goodbye to the two fighting. She went straight home where Mallory and Rance gave her the lecture about staying out too late and about being more responsible. Sandy just stood there nodding not even paying attention to what they were saying and after that she went to her room to decide what she should wear for tonight because it was a date with Duke the Pro flirt. At 8:30 it was about 5:30 now and she hadn't anything to wear so she went to her Adoptive Cousin Mallory for some advice. "_Um hey Mal I was wondering um do you know anything about impressing guys?" _Sandy asked in a weak tone of voice. Mallory was practicing in the basement that was also a type of gym and Mallory was hitting the punching bag and stooped and turned to Sandy. _"Oh is our little tomboy becoming a lady *laugh* well for whom may I ask are you trying to impress?" _Mallory said trying to a parental figure but coming off as a bully. Sandy blushed and said "_well tonight it is Duke then the next night it is Nosedive and then I think I get a shot with Wildwing. I have to impress them somehow." _Mallory's jaw dropped open and her eyes were wide and thinking of how in the world was she able to get three dates in only one day?

Mallory explained the facts of life even though Sandy already knew I mean come on which teen doesn't know about the facts of life. Sandy sighed and nodded to each do you understand she could hear and after she decided to take matters into her own hands as she went back to her room. "_God it's like Mallory is now miss knows it all!" _She said while rummaging threw her closet. She thought Duke would be the classical type and decided to wear something she thought she would never wear in her teen life...a dress. She hated wearing dresses it made her seem to girlish and to easy for the guys. It was a red dress that was open in the back so the back could be seen, it stopped three inches away form her bum and the cut was short and yet loose with short sleeves. The skirt part of it was down to her thighs and a little to her knees she had to wear that stupid high heel shoes that she was a klutz in. She put it on and saw that the cleavage was kept at a medium and that she actually did look pretty good with a dress, she put on the red high heels and took a look at herself in the mirror. Her tattoo that was a red heart with black thorns loosely wrapped around it on her upper right arm.

She did look good but was missing something so she put on a golden bracelet and a golden anklet and then a purple velvet choker around her neck that had the mighty ducks symbol in the middle of it. She combed her hair down and only lets a set of bangs hang over her face. Duke was on his way on his duckcycle to pick up his date and possible his new other partner in the brotherhood. He zoomed to her house and jumped off the bike and knocked on the door to be kinda greeted by Mallory with a simple Hi and his brother gave him a big hug and a pat on the back for warm welcomes. Sandy heard him downstairs and went down stair slowly with her glasses on her head; she walked slowly because without her glasses some things were fuzzy. ****************

They all had their beaks wide open at the amazement sure she was cute but with what she was wearing she was absolutely beautiful to sum it up in one word. "_Hi Duke so is we ready to go?" _She asked the stunned duck. Duke was dressed in a red trench coat that went past his knees and a black and maroon jump suit. He simply nodded and Sandy said to Mallory "_We won't be out that late probably around twelve but don't keep your fingers crossed." _Sandy said while walking out arm in arm with Duke to his cycle. They rode for an hour with some hard turns and slick roads that made Duke blush when sandy put her arms around his waist and chest to hold on for dear life as he made those hard turns. Duke took her to an old restaurant that was rebuilt by the Brotherhood for a source of money and food. They walked in arm in arm; Sandy was amazed at how rich and fancy the place looked. She was led by Duke to a table that was lit with candles and had some wine in crystal glasses and two bowls of some kind on salad. "_Oh Duke this is just exquisite! Your such a charmer you know?"_ She said ready to cry at how much trouble he went to for her. He simply chuckled a bit and smiled at her and helped her to her seat. "_Anything for a lady of suck class." _He said being as charming as ever. 

They talked for a while about old dates and of funny times they had with the brotherhood. Some classical music came on and Duke stood up and extended his hand to Sandy saying "_May I have this dance?" "Yes you may Duke dear." _She replied making a new nickname for him. He smiled and they danced for about an hour but for them time seemed to stop and she rested her head upon his chest as they danced with ease to the music. He held her close to her with his arm around her back slipping down her back to her waist. Sandy blushed and they looked up to each other for a moment and began to close their eyes and move a little closer to each other. They kissed for about five minutes but again to the time stopped and they went into their own little world. When they broke the kiss to breath they gave each other the "Oh my god did we just do that" look. It was about eleven a clock now and they had finished dinner and dancing for the night and went back to Sandy's home on the duckcycle. 

Her wrist communicator was beeping fast and loud and when sandy answered it who else but Mallory was on the horn explaining the meaning of time to her. "_God not this again!" _Sandy said while closing the link between her and Mallory. "_So sandy what do you think about joining the Brotherhood?" _Duke asked trying to get it out before they got to her house. "_Well I might join but I don't know if they would let me back in." She_ said in a soft tone. "Back in?" Duke thought "is she an ex-thief like me?" . They got home and gave the goodnight kiss on each other's cheek because they weren't sure Mallory would approve. _"I am home!" _Sandy yelled into the house and she shrugged when no one answered and she went in her room to change. She changed into a pair of ripped up very short and very tight jean shorts and a long black shirt and went to the basement to practice her fighting moves as well as her dancing and singing talents. 

She put on her lucky gloves and started to work at the bag giving it hard blow after the last hard blow with kicks and punches she made some sand fall out of the bag. She danced a little after that stretching her legs and her muscles, she was very flexible she was on the floor on her back and lifted her leg up in the air and made it go to her head and over lifting herself up. She flung herself as her other leg touched the ground next to her head and stood up slowly. She did some lunges and some other acrobatic stuff then she grabbed a towel and some water and tried to relax a little. She sang some songs of fighting and of battling till she heard some noise from outside the window that shined moonlight threw it onto her body. She checked outside and saw nothing and opened the window to see if she could hear something. 

Again nothing so she went back to singing but felt a bit tired and instead went upstairs to the bathroom for a nice warm shower. After the shower she got into a nightgown and jumped onto her bed with her hands behind her head "_now for Nosedive! God I hope he's better alone then with the others he acts like such a cute little airhead." _She smiled and drifted into her dreams. Not Mallory but someone else waked her up by young male she could tell it by his voice. She opened her eyes and saw Nosedive smiling down at her waving "_Hi Girly Girl!" _He said with an excited tone in his voice. She jumped out of bed and fell onto her head from her bed and was helped up by Nosedive who said he was sorry. "_Dive what's up I thought you been suppose to come for me at night?" _She said very confused. "_Did someone say Pose!" _Nosedive began to pose in his usual outfit and tried to flex his muscles. Sandy slapped her forehead and rushed him out so she could change. Sandy went threw her closet and put on a Short jean skirt and a loose blue shirt that she put a jean jacket over and then out on her gloves, boots ect. Sandy walked down stairs still putting her hair into a ponytail, and waved to Mallory and Rance. _"Well how's the flirt this morning?" _Rance joked, "_I have felt better but I am not complaining." _She replied. "_Oooohhh pancakes yum, yum!" _Nosedive said as he sat at the table, sandy sighed and wondered if this date was going to be a total disaster or not. After breakfast Nosedive grabbed Sandy's hand saying "_Let's go girly girl! See ya are all later!" _And zoomed out the window with sandy in hand. Sandy and Nosedive went to the Swan Park on their roller shoes while holding hands. He stopped at a hot dog stand and ordered them some hot dogs with some sodas and they sat down at a bench next to the lake. Nosedive went on about how his missions on earth went and he told some jokes that was either funny stupid or just really funny.

Sandy smiled and skipped a rock across the lake about three times and Nosedive beat her by two skips and said "_Looks like I beat you girly girl!" "Are you always an airhead?" _Sandy replied. Dive noticed she wasn't having such a great time so he decided to take her somewhere he knew that would make her happy. He came up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands saying "_Ok Girly Girl I am going to take you somewhere special!" "If it involves a house I am going to deck you..." _She replied. He led her to what seemed like an hour but when they got there he led her inside the building. The room was very dark and he uncovered her eyes and she just awed in amazement as she saw it was like being in space and she could almost touch the stars. He took her to a Virtual Reality planetarium. "_Mal gal said you had something for the stars and space and um what not." _

She simply kissed him and hugged him. Which of course after she went back to looking at the stars he had the world's biggest smile on his face. He came up behind her and hugged her with his arms around her waist and she simply said "_I am in love with an airhead just fantastic." _They both smiled and looked to the stars which to Sandy's surprise Dive was pretty smart when it came to space and constellations (Man what did I tell you is she a flirt or what?). While they were walking home sandy was telling a joke to Nosedive saying "_Ok funny guy my turn to make the jokes. Ok this plane that was full of some people and it was too heavy so it was going down. They threw out the luggage it was still too heavy, then they threw out the seats and it was still too heavy. So a french man went to the door of the plane and said Vivla France and jumped out. The a English man went to the door and said Save the queen and jumped out, then a Texas man went to the door and said remember the Alamo and threw out the Mexican!" _She laughed along with Nosedive who was holding onto a street light afraid he would loose his balance and fall. They walked to the house and kissed goodnight because they spent most of the day either at the mall or the park.

She didn't go inside yet she leaned against the door and watched as Dive jumped in the air and clicked his heels together saying yabba dabba doo, she giggled and rolled her eyes and went inside. Mallory and Rance must have gone out somewhere because they were nowhere to be found and their cycles were gone too. Sandy shrugged and went downstairs to practice and to practice her drawing skills a bit. She was off in dream land and when she looked down to what she was drawing in pencil she wasn't that surprised to see it was the same exact image in that one dream she had after being knocked out in the brotherhood head quarters. She quickly folded it into a small square and put it in her Diary that she just wrote the events that had happened. She hid her diary in her folder then the folder in a vent above the table. Sandy was very secretive even for a flirt she was secretive. _"Two down one to go I wonder how Wildwing will be? He seems nice and responsible and not all that bad." _She said while tucking herself to bed, she curled up with her pillow and blankets and drifted off to sleep. The Next morning she woke up by herself and still didn't hear anything about her cousin and her husband and so she checked their room and saw them asleep with each other and closed the door slowly and crept down stairs to get something to eat. She giggled and got some micro cooked food called Pizza and sat down on the couch and watched some morning cartoons. It was amazing in how only three years ago this place was nearly destroyed and now it was so repaired that they were playing TV.

In the brotherhoods base Duke and Dive were practicing on their sword skills but they both lost because they still had glimpses of Sandy in their heads. Dive went over to his and Duke's room and began to write something on a piece of paper and Duke was trying to think of something that he could do to finally win Sandy over. Duke was about 30 and Nosedive about 20 and Wildwing about 27 but the main problem was that Sandy was 18 but they didn't care she had charmed, flirted, and even fought into their minds and some of their hearts. (Hey I don't know if they have a legal age range for them to date on Puckworld so please be gentle). Sandy was getting ready for the date with Wildwing, and after a shower She didn't really know what to put on for him and decided to put on something she would wear to the beach a very long white shirt with the ducks symbol on it. (The mask with hockey sticks to the left and right) and a pair of jean shorts and put on her regular Roller shoes. She was getting kinda tired of dressing up too much so she didn't put on her gloves and just let the shirt hang down over her right shoulder exposing it. The shirt went down past her thighs but was above her knees and it had semi long sleeves that went over her elbows and stopped there.

She heard a knock at the door but this time it was in the afternoon she answered it and of course it was Wildwing waiting for her. He had the idea of getting some exercise and he was going to take her some place she had never been before...his neighbor hood. She was almost about to say no but she knew Wildwing would never try that with her and just said "_Sure might as well see the hero's neighborhood!"_. He smiled and said "_Ahhh I am not any hero"_. They went out when he was 23 and she was 15 sure it was kinda weird but they actually had something together it ended with him leaving and her being all alone. She took his warm hand with hers and started to walk with him down the street. It was windy so her hair was swaying from left to right while his was just staying normal she usual joked about what the heck he put in his hair feathers to make it stay that way. After an hour of walking they were in Wildwing's neighborhood but he took her to a spot where there was railing on a sidewalk to over look the ocean. Sandy smiled and held on to the railing and let her long hair blow in the updraft from the sea and Wildwing held onto her waist and looked out to the ocean with her while putting his head next to hers (it looks like a scene from Titanic). 

He nuzzled his beak to her cheek and she giggled and smiled. They held on long enough to see the sunset beneath the ocean and Sandy and Wildwing sighed in joy.

She twisted around him and kept holding his hand dragging him somewhere "_Whoa wait up there for a sec Sandy!"_ He said trying to make sure he didn't fall. She led him to an ice rink where they put on skates and went on the ice. Sandy fell on her butt a couple of times because it had been a while since she practiced on the ice. "_Oh I knew I should have wore pants!" _She said while whipping some ice off her butt. Wildwing laughed and almost fell on his butt because he couldn't stop laughing at when she fell her face would show that oh crap funny face. She got up and slipped again but this time was caught by Wildwing who of course held her gently in his hands. They both skated for what seemed for hours until the big clock on the score board buzzed nine o' clock at night.

Sandy was walked home by Wildwing who almost made a whimpering noise when he had to let her go back inside.

"_Oh god this is going to be hard to choose! But I have to choose tonight!" _She marched to her room and changed into more comfortable clothing a nightgown and some slippers. She went down stairs to turn off some lights and heard that same strange noise she heard when she was down in the basement. Sandy grabbed her laser sword and went to check who or what it was. She nearly sliced him in two but he was so clumsy he tripped over onto her. "_Ow! Falcone what the?" _She said while trying to get up from Falcone. "_Oh sorry dear Sandy I didn't mean to intrude!" _He said brushing himself off. "_Dear? Falcone you have to go before Mallory finds you and kicks your butt!"_ She said to reply his kind yet stupid words. Falcone and her were partners back in the old days let's just say that he liked her but she didn't like him and he is still after her. "_Sorry dear but I'm here for you by the brotherhood they need you now!" _And before Sandy could deny him he threw a can of sleeping gas at her feet and with in seconds she was out on the floor only in her so called nightgown (which was just a very long shirt that went past her knees). Her glasses fell from her face as Falcone lifted her over his shoulder and ran off into the night heading towards the brotherhood. 

Duke and the bro's came over for her answer but noticed the door was sliced down. Duke and the rest pulled out their weapons ready for a fight. "_Someone has been here I can sense it!' _Duke said looking in the living room. "_Yeah I am getting major bad vibes about this!" _Nosedive said with the reaction of the other two looking at him funny. "_Well who ever it was he or she is gone now." _Wildwing said while looking in the basement. Duke noticed a single brown feather next to Sandy's glasses and he picked it up and clenched it with in his hand. _"people we have a problem..." _Wildwing and dive gathered around Duke. "_Oh this is wonderful now we have to deal with Falcone!" _Wildwing said examining the feather. To Be Continued...^_~


End file.
